bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grate Banana Split
The "Grate" Banana Split (As named by QQQQ and Kiotu) was the event that happened on 2010.1.14 when Venom, the king of BZPC closed the chat and all the BZPCians had to scatter to other places throughout xat. What Happened The whole event began when Kini, angered at recent Venom's actions was guested by Venom for insulting him. Then him and Invictus decided to make fun of Venom as a teasing bash by going on his own chat, making it look like BZPC, and then pretending to be Venom and banning everyone. He needed some people to do it, and they got Mesonak, follow by GJ and MT, who happily obliged in the name of a funny joke. Mange/Invictus showed the screen to Venom soon after, and Venom thought that Mange had impersonated him and actually done this on the real chat. Mange told him what really happened, and Venom, angered at the amount of "rival" chats around. Everyone was guested outside of Venom, and those who were bent on keeping the BZP Chat alive met tomorrow on scattered chats. (Reference: The BZPCataclysm is about to begin) The Banana Split occurred exactly one month after the Second Reset. The day after, Invictus, taking the advice of Dariux and MT (without even hearing it), united the shattered BZPCians of xat, and created the BZPC2. The "Big 4," or the main places used for hiding after the split and before BZPC2 The Inverted BZPC. Run by TMOAG, many member also said it was their favorite of the refuge chats. TMOAG shut it down when Invictus opened BZPC2. BZPowers Own. Run by KTM. Fairly inactive. Bionicle Zone. Run by Kini Hawkeye. Was a huge refugee house soon after the BZPCataclysm. Has become incredibly inactive. http://xat.com/ShadowthemakutasHQ2. run by MoC FE claimed to run a rival chat, but nearly no one went there, so it doesn't count as one of the "Big 4." QQQQ Section The QQQQ was shocked at the time when King Venom I killed the Kingdom of BZPC. His favorite of the new hiding places is the InvertedBZPC, but he wishes that Tenebrae Invictus would create a new chat to move to, as he is the rightful heir to the throne of BZPC. Dariux Section Dar was Shocked, but thinks everyone should pick one chat to visit and stick to it (Minions is welcome to all btw, not that i'm trying to advertise) or make a new chat with everyone of the owners of the above chats (besides moc and KTM) being owners to stop arguing. Sonu Section Sonu didn't know at first because his timezone and bedtime suck epically, and then he was off playing Halo for the next week, so when he came back he was like "WAAAAAAAAAAAHT" Stars Section Star had been on the chat where the culprits, Invictus (Heir of the Throne), Mesonak (Failure), MT(MT), KiniHawkeye (Murderer of what was Sacred), and GJ. They had planned a huge prank on venom , where they stole his avatar, and screened them making fun and bashing him. This was the last straw, and venom closed our home forever. Ironically, Star heard some of the plot, as he was at the chat, but was AFK copying sprites and Watching Transformer Video's that he had no idea what was going on. Star Believes, it was for the best, and is a Regular at BZPC2. Ironically, Almost all of the culprits are moderator on BZPC2. MoC's section Makuta Of Comedy was there when the culprits made the screen shot and MoC told them it was a horrible idea. Of course though they didn't listen, and was on bzpc when Venom shut down bzpc. TMOAG's section TMOAG figured Venom would bring the chat back soon after closing it. He was wrong though. His chat, Inverted BZPC, Became the main refuge in the aftermath before Invictus created BZPC2. The Venom's Section HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CATEGORY:Events